


First Comes Love, Then Comes...

by Broke_Traveler



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, REALLY I MEAN IT IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN GG: YitL DO NOT READ THIS, Spoilers Gilmore Girls: Year in the Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broke_Traveler/pseuds/Broke_Traveler
Summary: Logan chooses to take a leap of faith, with some unexpected things thrown in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Gilmore Girls: Year in the Life and you've knowingly clicked into this to read, your own fault for spoiling yourself.

Logan stands in front of the window wearing a grey morning suit with a burgundy red rose pinned to his lapel. A grey top hat sits on the table to his right. The light outside is watery grey matching the mood in the groom’s suite.

“Are you getting married or going to a funeral mate?” Finn asked clapping him on the shoulder handing over a glass of champagne. Logan took the glass and held it swirling the light golden liquid within.

“Does this feel right?” Logan asks no one in particular.

“That is not a question we can answer, but I pose another question, does this feel right to you?” Robert asks.

Logan turns to look at his oldest friends. He sets the glass of champagne on the table knocking the top hat to the ground. The soft thump of it in the almost dead quiet room was like a crack of thunder making the four men turn to look at it.

Logan looked up from the fallen hat with a determined stride across the room to the door.

“Go get your girl, Huntzberger.” Colin urged.

Logan turned the knob.

The next thing he knew he was stumbling up to the woman’s (who stole his heart the moment she jumped off the tower with him) door. 

He banged his fists against the door, the sound of them thundering on the quiet main street of her little town.

“RORY, I need to talk to you!!!” Logan shouts, “RORY PLEASE!”

Logan heard the sound of a window opening. He took a step back to look up into the crystal blue eyes of Rory Gilmore. His North star, the first woman he did a relationship for. 

“Logan, it’s the middle of the night!” Rory whisper shouts down to him.

“I need to talk to you!”

“Would you stop shouting, I’ll be down in a moment,” Rory said closing the window.

Logan sat on the stoop. He leaned against the door, planning on what he would say to her. In the next moment he was looking up at Rory Gilmore from the entryway of her apartment building.

"Hey Ace, I need to talk to you." Logan said from the floor.

"You yelled that standing in the middle of the street! Wearing the suite you should have gotten married in eighteen hours ago!"

"Keeping tabs on me Ace?" Logan slurred smiling up at her.

"What are you doing here Logan?!?"

"I needed to know if I told you I love you, I have always loved you and if I asked you to run away with me. I need to know what would your answer would be?"

Logan waited as Rory did her best impression of a fish.

"Logan it's three in the morning, you are drunk and..." Rory interrupted by a cry of a baby; she turned and dashed up the stairs.

Logan got up on wobbly legs and climbed the stairs following her. He winced at the sound of the creak in the floor, making Rory turn cradling a baby.

“Rory,”

“Logan,”

“I must have had more to drink on the plane than I thought,” Logan speculated as the baby began to fuss in Rory’s arms.

Logan took a step into the room and stopped to see the pictures on the wall, of all the important people in Rory's life. What shocked him the most were the pictures of Rory and him together. 

Rory stood quiet as she rocked her…THEIR daughter back to sleep.

Logan turned to look at Rory sobering up with the realization that the woman he loves had been pregnant with his child.

“Logan,”

Logan turned and bolted from the apartment afraid that he would do something irrational. Like sweep Rory into his arms and never let her go. While proposing to her with the ring he owned while wearing what should have been his wedding suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Time references for this Story 
> 
> Life and Death Brigade took Rory on her Wild Ride: September 23-24, 2016
> 
> L and L's Wedding: November 5th, 2016
> 
> Rory Gives birth: May 24, 2017 
> 
> Logan's Wedding: June 24, 2017


End file.
